mirror_of_the_blindfandomcom-20200214-history
Badger
I talked to the void and it talked back Appearance Badgers looks in every way like any tall awkward 18 year old, with the exception of his hair and eyes which make him stand out. His eye coloring is purest white offsetting the rest of his eye while his hair is the deepest darkest black you could think of with a silver streak down the middle. These eye and hair color seemed to be triggered when the Eldritch attacked as his whole family saved the elders were blonde haired and blue eyed Personality Badger's general personality is that of anyone who faced an Eldritch (Insane) but it's a controlled insanity, he fully aware or people, his surroundings and his insanity. But unfortunately this doesn't mean he isn't moody, speaks his mind and in general a pain in ones neck His major character flaws are that he has no fear, does what ever he wants. seems to have little or no common sense and tends to become a little devilish when he bored, History Badger's history is an dark one full of pain, misery and madness. At the gentile age of 6, not only was the only survivor of Eldritch on his large families home, but the brutality of the attack and mental destruction he witnessed and was put through pushed the poor child over the edge and gave birth to a dark power within him. It was week before Excubitors found him, hiding under a bed, catatonic, staring off into the darkness, in the Excubitors report, they couldn't understand why the Eldritch spared the boy, his hiding place could of easily been found, but the damage was already done and the Excubitors sent the boy away to a mental health facility and continued their hunt. For the next nine years, Badger lived in two states, either he was catatonic or he would run around in agitated state, attacking nurses, orderlies and fellow patients, growling and acting like a wild animal till they put him down with a sedative. There were also strange reports, how no matter witch room he was in, the darkness seemed darker and the shadows seemed longer, the Dean of the hospital sent letters to the Excubitors that brought Badger in, he thought maybe this they would know whats going on. Then when Badger was 15, he suddenly became lucid, talking and interacting with the other patients and staff, though the doctors still found him quite insane after one on one and group sessions with him, Badger seemed to believe he was a human monster born to eat other monsters and he said this with greatly insane confidence and fearlessness. The Hospital tried to help/contain Badger then for 3 years, but after he became lucid,along with crazy ideals, the pranks started, Badger started to-do maddening like disappearing in rooms, somehow getting out of the hospital at all kinds of hours, patients and doctors hearing him whisper to them from shadows. The dean, to keep the sanity of his staff, finally contacted the Excubitors , asking, no pleading to either take this little monster for them or something more drastic. Ability \*Contrat de L'obscurité*\ Translated it means "Contract of Darkness" in other words Darkness Manipulation Badger has the ability to manipulate darkness and shadows, though its a great ability unfortunately it only has a range and radius of 30 feet. Though he doesn't know the full extent of it, he can already shadow walk a bit, hide in shadows and minor manipulations of shadows and darkness including create tentacles that whip out at a target or bind up a target. Relationships *Parents (deceased killed by Eldritch) *10 brothers and sisters (deceased killed by Eldritch) *Grandparents (deceased killed by Eldritch) *Staff and Patients of Mental Facility (best Friends) *The Void (his bestest of friends, who he talked to when he was catatonic and swears up and down who gave his his contracted ability and purpose in life) Trivia *\*random stuff*\ *TheLazyStalkers Character